


the chaperone

by interstellarbeams



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Chaperones, Engaged Couple, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin just want some alone time without the eagle eyes of their stubborn chaperone always on them.





	the chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katie for being my beta and looking this over while you could have been doing basically anything else. ;)
> 
> Short and sweet but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

The joyful chirping of birds in the courtyard couldn’t drown out the obnoxious giggles pouring from Jasmine’s handmaidens, who crowded together against one wall of the large indoor garden. Normally, they were her favorite people to spend time with, but she only had about fifteen minutes before her sunset curfew and she would have to go inside.

She knew they were young like her and prone to over-excitement, spending most of their time in the palace since birth, but they were interrupting the short amount of time she had left to spend with her betrothed and she wanted to throttle them. 

She glared at them instead, sending them into another fit of giggles, but they all fled at the silent threat, their multi-colored veils flowing behind them like the tail of a rainbow after a storm. 

Dalia cleared her throat obviously, the only handmaiden and friend of Jasmine’s who wasn’t afraid of her dark glowering. She straightened her skirts against the ottoman that she sat on but kept her eyes locked on Jasmine and Aladdin, her chaperone role taken seriously.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her friend before turning back to Aladdin, who watched the whole exchange with a cute furrowed brow.

“What was that about?” he asked as he pulled at the stiffly embroidered neck of his tunic.

Jasmine smoothed the edge down, concerned that he seemed so uncomfortable in the new wardrobe that her father had financed for his soon-to-be son-in-law. She knew he preferred a simpler, more comfortable wardrobe and she had no problem with it, but the palace seamstress had nearly had a fit when she heard the princess’s intended husband wanted plain clothing. And Aladdin being Aladdin, he had gone along with it. 

Jasmine decided right then that he would be allowed to wear whatever he was comfortable in as soon as she became sultan and his wife, no matter what impertinent seamstresses had to say about it. 

Aladdin watched her carefully and Jasmine realized she had become lost in thought.

“Hmm, what was your question?” she asked and he shook his head at her inattentiveness.

“I hope you plan on paying more attention to me after we're married or I might just waste away from sorrow and a broken heart.”

“Be serious!” she scoffed, trying to pull her hand back from the grasp that he held on it, but he wouldn’t let go, a smile playing across his lips.

“I am serious, about _you_.” His teasing, dimpled smile faded to a softly sincere one and Jasmine couldn’t continue to be upset with him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I’m not usually this … tense.”

“I know. Hey, it’s OK. I can take it because I love you and all your moods. Even the ones that send young women running from your presence.” He rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand and Jasmine wanted nothing more than to relax against him, but Dalia had notoriously sharp eagle eyes and would call her out in a second if she moved an inch. 

“I didn’t want them to interrupt us anymore. That’s all.”

“I get it. And I'm sure all the stress and tension will disappear after our wedding.”

“You’re right. I just — I want to be with you and all these silly conventions and this space between us, it’s hard to deal with.”

“What space?” Aladdin asked, a twinkle in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his side.

“Aladdin!” Dalia called out a warning, pointedly staring at him with a straight, no-nonsense glare.

He just smiled cheekily before releasing her waist and scooting over on the rim of the fountain. Rajah grunted when Aladdin accidentally kicked him, waking him from his afternoon nap. He huffed before standing up and padding across the floor to lay in the shadows and against the wall, where he wouldn’t be disturbed again.

“Oops.” He cringed, but Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh at his blunder.

Aladdin’s charm could only get him so far with Dalia, but he still tried at every turn to get her to crack. She smiled every time she saw Genie, her own suitor, but she was tougher on Aladdin despite her approval of him and Jasmine’s choice of him as her husband … but he didn’t have to know that. 

“That’s better.” Dalia’s voice filtered across the open space, the trickling water of the fountain a soothing accompaniment to her calm tone of voice.

“I see what you mean.” Aladdin raised his eyebrows at her and Jasmine peeked around the edge of her veil before scooting her hand across the space between them to entangle her fingers with his. 

His hand was warm in hers but not sweaty, the nervousness of their first few meetings as Princess Jasmine and Prince Ali traded for excitement and the blush of new love. Jasmine hoped that that feeling never ended. The butterflies in her stomach and excited beating of her heart was a reaction she never wanted to let go. 

“What were we talking about?” Aladdin pretended to be puzzled for a moment.

“We were talking about how we aren’t allowed to be alone.”

“Right.”

Aladdin turned on the rim of the fountain so that he could see Dalia over Jasmine’s shoulder. Despite the lap full of filmy material and needle and thread she held in one hand, her gaze hadn’t returned to her work. She crooked an eyebrow at him and he smiled before turning back to Jasmine. 

“At least Rajah isn’t trying to tear my hand off,” he joked, calling to mind Prince Anders’ first meeting with Jasmine. He hadn’t been very smart and he was virtually harmless, but Jasmine was happy to have found love with Aladdin and that she hadn’t been forced to marry the towheaded foreigner. 

“That’s because he likes you,” Jasmine glanced over at her pet, whose deep breathing interrupted the mostly quiet evening.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it, but I’m not really concerned with how the feline feels at the moment.”

Jasmine smiled at him, squeezing his fingers between her own. Her fiancé was so considerate and always cared about her thoughts and feelings first. 

“I’m OK. _Really_. I’m sorry I’ve been in a mood and that it’s almost time for me to go.”

“There’s always tomorrow.” Aladdin’s lips lifted at the corner when a sudden crash behind them made Jasmine jump and turn quickly, almost tumbling off the edge of the fountain. 

Aladdin reached to steady her then quickly snatched his hands back, afraid of a stern scolding from Dalia. But she knelt in front of a broken jug. The front of her dress showed a large wet stain when she stood. Rajah growled softly after being abruptly woken from his nap _again_, but after sniffing the air he crossed the floor to lap at the water pooling there.

“Oh, goodness, I — I don’t know what happened. I was only trying to water the plants. I’m so clumsy.” Dalia brushed at the stain that marred her cream and gold dress.

“No, dear, you stay here.” She stopped Jasmine from coming to her aid with an uplifted hand. “I’ll just go and change. You’d better behave while I’m gone,” she demanded sternly before she swept up her skirts and made her way from the garden.

“What — ” Jasmine turned to Aladdin, confused at Dalia's abrupt exit when her father had given strict demands that she always be chaperoned.

“She did it on purpose. And I thought I was the only sneaky one around here.” He chuckled as he moved closer, the press of his hand to her neck startling her from worrying about Dalia’s weird behavior. 

“Did — what?” Staring into his loving brown eyes, the sun setting behind his head, Jasmine forgot what she was saying.

“She dropped the jug on purpose. I knew she liked me,” Aladdin stated confidently, his thumb stroking against the underside of her jaw as he moved closer, and Jasmine forgot to breathe. 

The first brush of his lips was soft, barely there, but the feeling that it evoked in her was like the shock of the clay pottery shattering in her senses. 

She lifted her hand to his cheek, the softness of his skin roughened by stubble as the day drew to a close and the scrape of it against her palms was a strict contrast to the softness of his lips. 

She forgot all about her surroundings and the soft rustle of the wind in the trees faded away as all her attention focused on him and the feelings that he was  
awakening in her. Dalia’s presence, or lack thereof, flew from her head like the doves that perched on her balcony every morning as she got lost in his kiss.

His thumbs continued to stroke the tender skin beneath her jaw and she wasn’t even sure of her name in that moment when she was quickly reminded. 

“Jasmine!” 

She snatched her head up, a blush rushing to her cheeks as she stood abruptly, almost teetering on her heels as she whirled to face Dalia.

“What?” she squeaked, pressing trembling hands against her skirt as she heard the rustle of Aladdin’s clothing as he stood. 

“I told you to behave.” Dalia stomped closer as she glared at Jasmine and Aladdin, who stood just behind her before grabbing her by the hand and rushing her toward the exit.

“But — ” Jasmine barely had a chance to turn around to catch a last glimpse of Aladdin’s rueful gaze, the stars just peeking from the sky, before she was ushered to her chambers.

_Aladdin couldn’t be right_, she thought to herself as she halfway jogged to keep up with her friend, _she clearly hated the both of them_.


End file.
